nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Fortress
Zombie Fortress (formerly named as The Crossrover) was a free-to-play project for custom nazi zombie map for Call of Duty: World at War, it had a different storyline in another universe, making almost a crossrover with the Team Fortress 2 universe, it happens in Alaska, on the RED Team base full of `infected` zombies with a new element named Australium which is also used to make Wonder Weapons, Hats, and Teleporters on the TF2 World. Overview "Still not enough updates" -ZF Map description Zombie Fortress is not set on the Nazi Zombies Universe of COD games, but yes a in the TF2 world, it shows a new central element: Australium. The Demonic Announcer's voice is replaced by the TF2 Announcer that has been also zombified. It was also added new modded Wonder Weapons, the Sydney Sleeper, a sniper rifle which can cover the zombies in Jarate, making them weak, the Sticky-Bomb Launcher, that can place sticky bombs via-manual detonation to explode the zombies and the famous Jarate, which works the same as the Sydney Sleeper but in a grenade form, all of them can be pack-a-punched. A new mechanic was added: the resupply room, a room which costs 1000 points to open, the 3 resupply rooms have a mystery box, a single barricade and a perk-a-cola. It is included a new major easter egg: The Australium Rocket Easter Egg, which after being completed, all players will recive a infinite ammo AK-47 and a different style on the map, as well having a unknown secret door unlocked, with the help of the BLU Engineer known as Dell Conagher. New features New major easter egg: Australium Rocket. New weapons: Sydney Sleeper, Jarate Grenade, Dr. Face, Scottish Resistance and the Bullseye. New mechanic: the resupply rooms. 4 brand new characters from Team Fortress 2 and 1 cameo character. New story, timeline, characters and another universe. Five-like teleporters. New radios. New boss: Saxton Hale. New power-ups: Sasha (equivalent to the Death Machine), Bonk! Punch and the Australium Bar. The demonic announcer is replaced by the TF2 Administrator. New Perk-a-Colas *NOTE The new PACs are simply a modified version of normal perks because it's only a mod and does not have jingles. Flak Flakes: Available outside the Freedom Door, costs 2000 points and can make the player carry 6 grenades instead of 4 and be completely immune to explosive damage and stun effect. Rally Reload: Located on the power room, costs 2500 points and can make the players reload while sprinting at the same time. Weapons available Pistols: M1911 357. Magnum SMGs Thompson MP40 Type 100 PPSh-41 Assault Rifles: STG-44 BAR Golden AK-47 (easter egg-only) LMGs: 1919 Browning (also works as a power-up) MG42 Rifles: Arisaka Gewehr 43 Shotguns: Double-Barreled Shotgun M1897 Trenchgun Wonder Weapons: WunderWaffe DG-2 Sydney Sleeper Ray Gun Scottish Resistance Grenades: Molotov Cocktail Mk2 Grenade (The quantity of available weapons had to be reduced due to the moddable tools) Trivia This is the only zombies map to happen in another universe. According to the characters, Rally Reload tastes like gasoline. This is the so far map to do not include playable american characters Saxton Hale's quotes are a zombified version of his quotes on the Vs. Saxton Hale mod for TF2. If the button is pressed on the fence of the BLU Team base, there will be several BLU team members talking, the crew asks them for let them in, but they don't let them.